


Talk is Cheap

by ManaMachina



Series: Imagine Your OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cortega, M/M, PWP, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP making out in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk is Cheap

Vega and Cortez were talking hand in hand in the wards after a visit to Purgatory. James had spent the night showing off his dancing. For a big guy, he could move like his hips were double-jointed. He had a legion of admiring fans of all species eyeing him with lively interest. At one point, a grinding, thudding beat hit the air, and James pulled Steve on the floor to join him.

Steve had had lap dances less erotic.

All he could think of was getting James back to the ship. James let go of his hand and threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders, pressing their sides together as they walked. Steve put his arm around James’ waist.

“Heh, you know Esteban,” Steve shuddered a little to hear his lover’s baritone growling in his ear. “You seemed to be just a little jealous in there tonight.”

“Did I?” Steve asked demurely.

“Mm-hmm,” Vega nuzzled Steve’s temple with his lips.

“Hmm, not really. Just,” James’ fingers gently brushed his cheek and he found it hard to concentrate. “Just watching you move, gets me thinking...” He trailed off, eyes fluttering closed as Vega licked and nipped the top of his ear.

“What about, Esteban?”

“Getting you back to the ship. And what I’d do to you there,” Steve growled a little. It was also getting hard to walk.

“Heh. Talk is cheap, Esteban,” James chuckled as he bit down on the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve grabbed his hand and pulled them both into the nearby alley. He shoved Vega against the wall and pushed his open mouth over his. Steve almost violently shoved his tongue in James’ mouth, swallowing the moan the bigger man made. Vega wrapped his large arms around him, bringing their bodies tight against each other. He was as hard as Steve. Through their fatigues, they grinded their erections against one another as they fought with their tongues for dominance.

It was a battle James would ultimately lose, and he knew it. So did Steve. When he licked the roof of James’ mouth the way he liked, James’ knees almost gave out. Steve’s hands were all over his chest, his shoulders, that thick neck. He ran his fingers down Vega’s arms and sides to the wide leather belt he wore. He tugged on his sharply.  
James moaned out, breaking the kiss, head going back against the wall. He had very fond memories of that belt. “Dios, Esteban.”

“Yeah, I know what you need, Vega,” Steve pressed his lips against his lover’s ear, tongue moving to trace the shape of it before darting inside a little. His teeth grazed down James’ neck and he kissed his way down to that lovely belt. He also had fond memories of it. Steve went to his knees. He unlatched the belt, unbuttoned James’ fatigues, and pulled the zipper down very slowly, carefully. Of course, tonight, Vega had gone commando. Steve knew that from their dance.

Looking up at James’ face, which was looking down at him with wide eyes, Steve felt his groin tighten. “Dios, here?” Vega whimpered.

“Like you said,” Steve said, freeing James’ cock from his pants. “Talk is cheap.”

Steve could do amazing things in a shuttle. They were entirely overshadowed by the amazing things he could do with his mouth. He licked around the head of James’ cock, relishing the taste and the smell of him. He ran his tongue along the shaft, top to bottom, bottom to top. James was sweating his hands against the wall, curling into the metal structure. Steve smirked and shoved James’ cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat a little bit.

“Dios!” James shouted. Slow work up he had obviously expected, not this.

Steve pulled him out and thrust him in again. He loved watching James’ reactions. He also loved shocking him. He reached up and grabbed one of Vega’s hands. He put it on the back of his head, looking up with his mouth full of him. He pulled out, pressing the back of his head against James’ fingers. His eyes wide, accepting.

“Damn, you sure?”

Cortez pulled James out of his mouth entirely, replacing his tongue with his fingers. “Do it,” his voice was cold and demanding, contrasting with what he was saying. “Do it, Vega. Fuck my throat.”

“Jesucristo.”

James fingers curled against the back of Steve’s head. The man on his knees smiled briefly before sucking the throbbing cock back in his mouth, tongue moving against the intrusion, taking him deep. James hips moved erratically back and forth in a mockery of his earlier dancing as he used Steve’s throat. His eyes were hooded, but he watched it all every second. Steve made eye contact and they continued to stare into each other’s eyes as much as possible. Steve was so hard, listening the James’ inarticulate cries of pleasure. He doubted the big man even knew he was doing it. 

“Dios! I’m going to come, Esteban!”

Steve kept working him with his mouth, on hand moving up to fondle his balls. James cried out one final time and began pumping come into Cortez’s mouth. As Steve suckled the last of it out of him, swallowing. He moved up his lover’s body quickly, and kissed him hard. James moaned and whimpered as he thrust his tongue in Steve’s mouth, tasting himself and shaking.

He rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, arms weakly resting on his hips. “Gracias, mi amor.”

“Talk is cheap, Vega,” Steve said against his ear. “When we get back to the ship, you can show me how thankful you are.”


End file.
